You're Going Down
by nursehelena
Summary: Skwisgaar's getting desperate, after two months in the Dethsub. Toki finds himself in a position to take advantage of that. Coda fic to Going Downklok (4x9).
1. Chapter 1

Their doctor warned them they might experience withdrawal, hallucinations, sexual nightmares, and gender issues, but Skwisgaar wrote it off as asinine. They'd spent months at a time in the Dethsub before, at times with a dry supply of women, so they could manage just fine on their own.

"Hey." Nathan bent into Skwisgaar's line of sight, from where he spotted him during lifting weights. "Is it just me, or is there something off about Toki, lately? I can't put my finger on it, but he's acting really weird."

"Ja." Skwisgaar strained to return the barbell to a position of rest. With that and a grunt of effort, he sat up on the bench. It didn't seem to matter if he towelled off or not—it was too damn hot and stuffy for it to make him feel the slightest bit better.

"Like, how's he so happy down here?" Nathan wiped sweat from his forehead. "I can't even think right now. It's like my brain's weighed down by all the—you know—that I haven't—you know."

"Once we gets de album done, just t'ink about all de wimmins waiting for us up dere." Skwisgaar flexed his arm, to see if he could mark any difference in previously undefined muscles. "A millions billions of dem, readies to be fucked."

"How're _you_ doing with all this? Figured you'd be the most fucked up out of all us."

"Ams mind over matters. I t'inks about what I ams going to do when I gets back to Mordhaus, and it make me feels better for a while."

"Wish that would work for _me_. If I try that I just get a boner, and then it's ten times worse."

"You gots to have self-controls. Just relax."

"How can I relax? This is horrible! Why couldn't we bring women down this time? I'm so backed up I can't even remember."

"Security risks. You ams lucky nobody else haves a working head rights now, because ams _your_ fault. If you woulds quit dating crazy ladies, den maybe Charles wouldn't t'ink one of dem could hort us."

"Hey, fuck you—"

"Hellos!" They looked up. Toki had rolled into the gym, hair still up in a ponytail and clothes shrunken by error. "I's gathering up laundries from everyone, does you guys have anything you wants me to wash?"

"Depends, you gonna fuck it up like you did _yours?_"

Toki tsked, hand on his hip. "Nathans, I has learneds my lessons. Dids you want me to wash your clothes or are you goings to keep wearing the same sweaty things?"

Grumbling, Nathan tossed his shirt in Toki's direction, then his pants. Skwisgaar stood with exclaimed protest when he hooked his thumbs in his underwear. "Hey, leaves dose on! You t'inks I want to looks up when you spottings me and see dat?"

"What am I supposed to do, _not_ clean my underwear?"

"You coulds at least go gets a new pair before you shows to everyone your dick!" Skwisgaar huffed. Arms crossed, he passed Toki on the way to the exit. "I amn't sufferings all de blood gone from my heads, so I goes and gets new clothes on and brings my dirty ones to you."

Skwisgaar kept his head far enough above water to realize being exposed to someone else's junk—male or female, friend or stranger—would turn his mind in similar direction as Nathan's. Just the prospect of seeing someone other than himself naked sped his breath into a light pant. Shame didn't stop him when safe in his room from palming an erection through his jeans. Skwisgaar's brain screamed for him to stop, for this could only end in disappointment. He kept on, regardless. Nice as it felt, that plateaued after a few minutes. A growl of frustration landed his head in his hands. Now, not only did he have to will away another boner, but he'd suffer a fresh stint of blue balls.

Cringing once that all settled into place, he made his way to the laundry area. Toki hadn't finished his rounds yet. Skwisgaar dropped his basket next to what looked like Murderface's, then turned to leave. Resting his hand on one of the machines gave him a sudden, desperate idea. Unfortunately, sitting on one of the dryers did absolutely no good. Just like palming himself, vibration only teased.

Tears came with little to no prompt, these days. The toiling machine he slumped down against only tantalized him further. Forehead against his knees, he let it all out. At least this was _some_ form of release.

The racket of wheels came to a halt in the doorway. "Skwisgaar? What's you doing, sitting on the floor?"

Frozen, he stuttered out the first thing that came to mind. "I gots—I gots lint in my eye, or some shits."

Toki didn't budge. "You cryings?"

"No, I amn'ts cryings, ams lint!"

"Must be one hells a piece of lint. You broughts your clothes?"

"Overs dere." Skwisgaar tucked his toes in as Toki glided past. Looking up proved to be a mistake; one glimpse of bare skin and Skwisgaar's already-reemerging boner moved completely beyond his control. He couldn't stand up now, without being noticed. Only torturing himself further, Skwisgaar grit his teeth and let his gaze bore into Toki's toned backside.

"What's you cryings about, anyway?" Toki reminded Skwisgaar that indeed two people occupied the room.

"Uhh. . ." He looked away. "How abouts I ask _you_ somet'ing. How de hell ams you keepings it toget'er, down here? Dis has beens not'ing but _torture_."

"I keeps busy, mostly."

"We all does, wit' recordings. What you means?"

Toki shrugged. "Maybes I can handle more than you guys."

"Huh! You tellings me you hasn'ts been fuckeds up at _all_, during dis?"

"I beens taking your advice. Minds over matter. Why you havings a hard time, now? You was fine, backs in the gym."

"Fucks!" Skwisgaar ran his fingers through his hair as panic replaced sweat in seeping out his pores. How many more months of this would he need to endure? With each second passing so painfully, every moment doubled in length. Desperate, Skwisgaar looked over at the other man again. The sight of him bent over, throwing clothes into the washer, caused a throb to wrack his entire body. "Toki, you gots to help me out."

"Helps you out?" Toki's ponytail fell over the shoulder opposite when he raised an eyebrow at Skwisgaar. With a huff, he leaned against the detergent vending machine. "Does I _look_ like someone thats would do that?"

"You looks like someone I _wish_ woulds," Skwisgaar mumbled. "Come ons, at least _t'ink_ abouts it! Just puts my dick in your mouth for _two seconds_. Ams all it would take!"

"Ha! You wants that, go ask someone else. Toki isn't sucking _no one's_ dick, just because he's the youngest!"

"Dere _amn'ts_ no one else, Toki! Don'ts you t'ink I woulds has found dem, by now?" Skwisgaar worked his bottom lip. "Names your price. I gives you anyt'ing. How abouts a couple solos?"

"You woulds just go backs on that, as soon as I dids anything."

"No I wouldn'ts. I promise."

"That isn'ts worth anything to me. Besides, I nots exactly thinking about solos, rights now." A different angle altered the shadows of Toki's crotch. Perhaps, like Skwisgaar, losing his cool was only one inappropriate thought away. "If I agrees to this, I woulds have to get what I wants first."

"How does I know dat _you_ woulds keep your word?"

"Because Toki's more honourables, than you." Toki skated in front of him. "Gots to say though, it nice to sees _you_ beg, for a change."

A plunge of Skwisgaar's stomach accompanied this conversation's grim new direction. He should've known he'd need to give in order to get. However, Toki slapped his hands away when he reached for the band of his underwear.

"That isn'ts what I meant."

"Whats you want, den?"

"You goings to let me fuck you."

And Skwisgaar thought rejection was embarrassing! His mouth fell open. "How ams dat evens fair? You fucks me, and all I gets for it ams a blow job?"

Toki inspected his fingernails, cheeks pinched the way they usually did when he suppressed a smirk. "Is a shames, I mean. . .you might has almost got your dick sucked."

"Blow jobs for a blow job. Ams fair. I'll stills go forst." As part of bargaining, Skwisgaar would budge that much.

"Ehh, that's okay. I'll just waits until we go home, before I gets laid. Wowie, thinks about all the goils, naked on your bed, askings to be fucked untils you gots no jizz left. . ."

Skwisgaar bit down hard enough on the inside of his lip to draw a metallic taste. He saw from a mile away what Toki did, but even then it fucking worked. Deflating, the pain of inner turmoil arched Skwisgaar's brow and spine. "Okay. I does it."

"Goods." Toki pat him on the head, not unlike a dog. "Go gets washed up. You stink. We'll meets in my room."

Somewhere between shock and relief, Skwisgaar departed Laundry as soon as he could make a run without Toki seeing his boner. Any of the klokateers he met in the corridor, out of habit and respect, ignored it as well. He couldn't really think about getting fucked, eager as he was to rid himself of tightly coiled need. It required consideration, though; if his ass was about to get fucked out—even if Toki only lasted two minutes—he needed to ready himself.

No stranger to objects in his ass, at least Skwisgaar's body could be worked on short notice to accommodate a dick. Giving up anal virginity seemed cheap and sudden, especially considering who he handed it over _to_. He refused to let Toki know that. After cleaning up from his gym session and washing his hair, he took a careful seat against the shower wall with the bar of soap by his side. Mere breach of long-tense muscle fluttered his eyelashes. Working up quickly to two fingers curled his toes against the porcelain. He fingered himself until pain shot through his wrist. If he wasn't careful, he'd land a second round of scolding from Roy Cornickelson and the doctor. Then, the other guys would get on his case about putting off their prospective ascent that much longer.

What a stupid situation to get into. Skwisgaar hoped Charles was happy, forcing his boys to fuck one another for some semblance of relief. A third finger necessitated steadied breath. Never before did Skwisgaar attempt so much, and trying to rush didn't help. He needed to re-lather with soap several times before managing a trio of first knuckles. Breathe. Bear down. A little more would give.

The pressure brought his cock up against his stomach in form of a tap. Only when he felt whorishly loose would Skwisgaar consider himself ready. Second knuckle deep, he rubbed his thumb over aching balls. If only this could do it, for him. Sometimes the amount he fucked around struck against him.

He primped in the mirror while waiting for his latest reaction to fall back to the wayside. Maybe it was just Toki, but Skwisgaar wouldn't compromise his composure. Only after clipping his nails, combing his hair, and moisturizing his skin did he consider just how much Toki might enjoy the challenge.

Oh well.

Contrasting his care, Skwisgaar threw on a black, sleeveless shirt and the thinnest pair of sweatpants he owned. Unsure if Toki had any, he threw the bottle of lube he'd packed into his pocket. Thank god he still had enough, after fucking his hand so many times.

His uncertainty returned. The price he paid to get his dick sucked was truly too big. Stupid Toki. Did he know Skwisgaar enough to realize nothing would stop him from getting that? Thankful Toki hadn't erected more hoops for him to jump through, Skwisgaar took a deep breath and swallowed his pride as he lifted his knuckles to knock on Toki's door.

"Is unlocked."

At least if Toki let him in, Skwisgaar could feign lack of initiative. Toki laid out on his stomach, hair lanky and wet, with only a towel keeping him decent. He pored over a comic book with his feet up in the air.

"Makes yourself comfy, wherevers."

Skwisgaar cleared his throat, back against the door. "I woulds rather get dis over wit'."

"Typicals."

No further advance from Toki turned Skwisgaar awkward. He hovered by the entrance and mindlessly fingered the lube bottle through his pants' material. "Thoughts you woulds t'ink de same."

"Lets me savour this a littles while longer. I's going to fuck Skwisgaar Skwigelf. I bets not many peoples get to say that, huh?"

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes. "I ams pretty fuckings desperate."

"Oh, you broughts your attitude withs you? We cans wait a bit longers, if you like."

"Ams you savourings or gloatings? Whichever it ams, gets it over wit'. I don'ts got all days, you know. I got solos to writes."

"Maybes if you was concerned about time, you shoulds has hurrieds up in gettings here."

"Fucks you."

Toki let out a long sigh. "If you stallings because you got second thoughts, we don'ts has to do anything."

Skwisgaar kept his mouth shut. No way would he yield to begging again. His eyes widened though, when Toki waved him off.

"Go ons, leave. You's wasting my times." Toki looked up from his book when Skwisgaar didn't budge. "I said gets out."

"No."

"Then lets me make this clear to you, Skwigelf: you cames to Toki, nots the other way around. You wants your dick sucked, you's going to earns it. Now come sits on your knees." A hand met Skwisgaar's chest when he tried to gain access to the bed. "Oh no, you hasn'ts earned that yet. On the floors."

"Then be more specifiks." It took an ungodly amount of will to bend down. Uncomfortably situated, Skwisgaar stared at the floor. Toki shifted, tossing the comic book onto the bedside table. In his peripheral vision, Skwisgaar watched Toki shift to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Tells me then if this isn't specifics enough to your slow brain. Repeats after me: I wants you to fuck me."

"What? I amn't—"

"The door's right behinds you, whenever you's decideds you hads enough."

Exhaling through his nose, Skwisgaar mumbled the words under his breath.

"Very goods, now likes you mean it. And looks me in the eye when you does."

At least Skwisgaar's pained expression could be read as the result of sexual deprivation. In a sense too, it was true; there really wasn't much Skwisgaar wouldn't do right now to have his dick past someone's—_anyone's_—lips. He'd already come _this_ far. "I. . .I wants you to fucks me."

"Cool. So, because you haves been so lippys when Toki is only tryings to do you a favour, he's going to ups the ante on your parts. Gets undressed."

Skwisgaar didn't budge. "Whats you mean, by dat?"

"You asks anymore questions, and I'll shoves you out the door myself. I saids _get undressed_."

As though held by magnets, Skwisgaar pried himself off the floor. "You don'ts have to be so bossy."

"Apparentlies I does. You're shits for listenings."

"You aren'ts exactly inspirings me to wants to."

"And yet, remarkablies, you're still heres."

Skwisgaar shot him a stink-eye after pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed it on top of the dresser before extracting the lube. "Heres."

"Ja, thanks. Now offs with the pants."

Even though the room sat around eighty-five degrees in temperature, Skwisgaar rubbed his arms as though cold when he stood naked in front of the other man. Increasing his sense of violation, Toki circled him with a finger to his chin. Skwisgaar tensed and bucked forward when fingers slid into his crack.

"What, you wants me to fucks you without seeings what I up against?"

"Ams fine. I. . .alreadies took care of it."

"How disappointings. I don'ts recall instructings you to." Toki tsked. "Tells me what you did."

"I already saids. I tooks care of it," Skwisgaar repeated.

"I don'ts hear any detail."

"Why you wants to hear _dat?_" Skwisgaar sighed when Toki smirked. "Fine. I. . .fingereds myself."

"Must be quites a sight. Go ons, I wants to see." Toki held the lube back.

"No! Just fucks me and gets it over wit', Toki! Why I gots to answer all dese quetskins? Am stupids! Ams too much—!"

A slap stunted his mind. "Then gets out. I coulds be doing something fun, rights now. If you don'ts want to plays by Toki's rules, then you don'ts get to plays at all. So you eithers do as I say, or goes back to nots getting laid."

Cheeks burning and gaze averted, Skwisgaar snatched the bottle and beelined for the bed. Anger stormed about rawly in his chest, but he was more mad for the fact that being treated like this by someone he considered inferior heated his blood. Torn as he felt, it was good to be back in the sack.

Pretending no one else was here made it easier. Toki stayed quiet enough, at least. With his fingers slicked, Skwisgaar buried his face in the blankets as he reached back for his hole. Actually, he'd rather Toki said or did something. At least if Toki got something out of this, it wouldn't be so humiliating. All that happened so far here was Toki took advantage of his overpowering sexual needs. He didn't think he'd be relieved when equally calloused fingertips skimmed over his hips.

"Stops." While Skwisgaar passively-aggressively wiped his fingers on Toki's comforter, plastic crinkled behind. Following that, the lube cap popped open again. Unsure how hard Toki planned on taking him, Skwisgaar preemptively balled up some of the blanket to bite down on. He squeezed his eyes shut when Toki pressed at his ass.

Fucking Odin, the things he did for an orgasm.

Toki went as easy as he could, but Skwisgaar still trembled from too much pressure. He never empathized with the feeling of being split open, although the slight burning made it a definite possibility. It took every iota of self-control not to tense up or pull forward. He liked it the same way he enjoyed fingering himself; fullness somewhere so forbidden pulled the corners of his lips upward into a makeshift smirk. Of course, Toki could never know _any_ of that.

"Nnn. . ." Toki's nails dug into Skwisgaar's waist. "Ugh. _Fucks_."

"Ams you alreadies done?" Skwisgaar shot over his shoulder. Sure enough, Toki softened inside him. "Whats de hell? All dis for _dat?_ Does you haves _any_ idea how longs I tooks to gets ready? And for whats, you don'ts even last five fucking seconds!"

"Shuts up. It beens a while for me, toos." As soon as Toki vacated his body, Skwisgaar dropped down onto his side. He pulled a face when throbbing ache passed through the afflicted muscles. "Whatever. Sucks my dick so I can gets out of here."

"Coulds you give me a fuckings minute?" Toki leaned back where he sat, expression calm. The used condom situated unceremoniously in the middle of the floor.

"Well?" Skwisgaar asked when, after his breath evened out, Toki still did nothing.

"Hardly counts."

"_What?_ What you means by dat, of _course_ it counts!" Skwisgaar snarled. "You fucks me den you blows me, dat was de deal! I can'ts _believe_ you! You saids you wouldn'ts go back on your word! You _saids_, Toki!"

"Relax." Toki waved him off. "I nots going back on it. You still owes me, for the lip you gives when you first cames here."

"Whats de hell you talkings about? I don'ts owe you _not'ing!_ You sucks my dick, ands den I ams fucking leavings!"

"If you wants your dick sucked, you'll shuts the fuck up. Toki gots what he wanteds, and if you's going to rush him, then you can still gets kicked out."

"Dis ams _bullshit_."

"And whats choice you gots but to goes along?"

The epicentre for thrumming blood in Skwisgaar's body twitched beneath the piece of blanket he used for decency. Unable to suppress his sneer, Skwisgaar swallowed as much pride as was necessary. "What you wants me to do, den?"

Toki smiled. "Lays down on your back."

Although Toki already saw everything, Skwisgaar harboured reservations toward exposing himself. This was exactly as he feared. But Toki was right—all he could do now was hold onto the hope that Toki would eventually fulfill his promise. Whatever he had in store for him, getting his ass invaded would've been for nothing if he left now.

However, when Toki returned to the bed with a bundle of rope, Skwisgaar's eyes widened. "Uh, no ways does I trust you enoughs to tie me down."

"Too bads, this was more for you thans me."

Skwisgaar called bullshit, but the smile Toki maintained seemed innocent enough. Pretty much totally unsure, Skwisgaar lifted his wrists up toward the headboard. "Just be careful. My wrists am fucked up enough as dem am."

"Ja, ja, Toki knows how to ties people up," his concern went dismissed. "You don'ts got to tells me what to does."

Wondering when the hell _that_ happened, Skwisgaar waited for rope burn or something of the like to scorch his skin. When Toki stepped back, it struck Skwisgaar again just how helpless he'd left himself in this entire affair. Now that he had no ability to get up and leave, what choice did he have but to trust that Toki would get him off without causing hurt in the process? "I hopes you knows what you doings."

"Remembers back in the laundry room, when we was talkings about begging?"

Skwisgaar's eyes widened when Toki turned for the door. "Hold on, don'ts go. You can'ts leave me here like dis! Toki!"

"Relax!" Toki grabbed his abandoned hair tie from the dresser top. "I never saids I was going somewhere, sheesh. But I acksknowledge that you startings to behave the way I wants you to."

"So you goings to suck me off, right?"

"Nots yet."

Skwisgaar's lips fell apart when Toki bent down over his chest to tongue his nipple. Okay, he could get behind this. An expansion of need almost caused him to forego his assertion to remain stone silent. Other than his cum spilling over into Toki's mouth, he hadn't intended at all to display any enjoyment. While he still didn't make a peep as Toki smacked his lips about the sensitive bud, the ropes strained and his head pressed more into the pillow.

"Don'ts take much to shuts you up, does it?" Toki rubbed Skwisgaar's inner thigh.

"I. . ."

Toki blew where his mouth previously laid. "What, now you gots nothing to say, all of a sudden?"

Apparently not; Skwisgaar's mind went pleasantly blank as his body fell prey to whatever Toki wished for next. Lack of control allowed for hands and mouth to explore to their content. However, none of it landed near Skwisgaar's cock.

"If I wasn'ts already so close," Skwisgaar's voice turned softer, deeper, "I would says you ams trying to edge me."

"Pretties much. You's a lot more tolerables to be around, likes this." Toki nibbled his knee. "Honestlies, I's just waitings to get hard again. I don'ts consider what happeneds before a fuck. You owes me that."

Skwisgaar didn't agree with Toki's sense of entitlement, but failed to argue. Now that he finally got something out of the deal, it was impossible _not_ to go along. In fact, with his skin humming thanks to ministrations he previously wrote Toki off as incapable of performing, he actually _wanted_ to give this a second attempt.

Plastic crinkled again when Toki opened a second condom, then he chuckled as Skwisgaar opened his legs. "What, you thinks I goings to go nice on you? What has you _ever_ dones to deserve that?"

The Swede hesitated before trying to press his knees back together. A muscle spasmed when, as Toki pushed his legs back open, Skwisgaar resisted. "You can'ts treat me dis way. If I don'ts want you to fucks me, den you has to—"

Skwisgaar's eyes widened as Toki's hand clamped over his mouth. As suddenly as in the laundry room, tears welled up therein. A laugh countered his fear. "Just because you's a piece of meat rights now don'ts mean I goings to harm you. Sheesh, gives to Toki some credits."

A cry died against Toki's palm as he pushed for the second time into Skwisgaar. It was still uncomfortable, but a single, teasing stroke of his cock erased it nearly immediately. Fucked open, Skwisgaar used the opportunity of being filled to measure the wreckage committed against him. He certainly felt like a piece of meat, and after years of pushing Toki's buttons a sense of justice rose just as steadily within _him_. Every thrust ground him into the mattress and sent a shockwave up toward his head. Maybe Toki intended for this as revenge for everything Skwisgaar ever did to slight him, but Skwisgaar considered it fuel. The friction between them needed to slip more frequently. However, as the movements against him grew more erratic and the brow hovering above him furrowed, Skwisgaar had to question Toki's intentions again.

That condom landed beside its predecessor, and Toki wordlessly flipped Skwisgaar onto his stomach. The Swede did his best not to let his restraints tighten, but that left his mind as a flat hand collided with his ass.

"You've been so bads, over the years," Toki needlessly informed him. "I can'ts think of a single person that needs this more. Dids your mom never spank you? Is thats what makes you _so_ insufferables?"

Skwisgaar grinned, face pressed into the blanket. For having not cum yet and for his core to ache again, he loved this _way_ too much. He moaned, no longer shy about admitting what turned him on. That earned a heavier impact. "Odin Toki, where ams dis coming from?"

"You gets a spanking for every times you was an asshole to me."

"We ams goings to be here for a longs time."

"So be its."

Surely short of that grand number, Toki relented back into nicer treatment—depending on how Skwisgaar interpreted it. If Toki still didn't intend to get him off, a tongue probing at his asshole was merely the next form of torture. True or not, Skwisgaar gasped. "Oh my fuckings _god_. . ."

"You goings to flip over again, now," Toki informed him when he'd had enough. Completely flushed and with his internal temperature higher than he could ever remember, Skwisgaar shifted pliantly in accordance. He forgot to tense when fingers pushed inside him, subsequently pressing up against his prostate. "I knows, as soon as I does this, you's going to be backs to your normal dick self. So I goings to say this now: has been funs."

The smallest amount of suction cracked all of Skwisgaar's toes and pulled a groan deep from his chest. After all the build-up, both from the general atmosphere of the submarine and Toki's individual infliction, this particular release refused to end. Even after Toki spit it all into his towel, Skwisgaar still tried to fuck his fingers. He made a pitiful noise when they were removed.

In blissful aftermath, he barely registered his restraints coming loose. Toki redressed on the other side of the room. When Skwisgaar's orgasm receded, they stared awkwardly at each other.

"Huh. . .wells. Guess I oughts to go." Skwisgaar swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm shore you gots your own t'ing to attends to."

"Ja."

Extinct need allowed for a clearer mind. Could he really ever intentionally push Toki far enough in future to land them here again? It didn't seem like a good idea right now, but he'd leave his mind open to a rain check.

"Hey, Skwisgaar?"

He turned back at the door. "Ja?"

"I'll comes by later, with your clothes. They shoulds be done, by now."

"T'anks you." A faint smile conveyed gratitude for more than just that, of which Toki returned. "Oh, and ah. . .ams probablies best we don'ts menskin dis to anyones. Don'ts t'ink anyone sanes enough to care, but. . .don'ts want dem tryings anyt'ing wit' us, ja?"

"Ha, ja." Toki crossed his arms. "We just copies whatever everyone else say, that we gets nothing down here. Wills be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'onno dood, d'you think I've got a shot with her?"

"I don'ts t'ink I am de one to ask, Pickle."

"I jest feel like we have this connection, ya know?" Pickles rubbed the back of his neck; lifting his arm married body odour to the garbage can cologne he currently wore. A powder blue suit fit with a bolo tie did him absolutely no favours. "Like. . ._she_ ain't getting laid, _I_ ain't getting laid. . ."

In that case, they _all_ had something in common with Abigail. That didn't mean she was at all obligated to hand herself out like scraps thrown to the dogs, but unrelenting horniness was a new beast that none of Dethklok had to deal with for a very long time. Skwisgaar wasn't too proud that he'd approached Abigail with a note of desperation in his voice; shame seemed lost on Pickles and Murderface though, perhaps since they'd gone the longest without relief. Nathan of course had yet to make his move.

Pickles kept on about Abigail, allowing Skwisgaar to zone out as they snacked in the kitchens. His and Toki's affair did him good, but he was never destined to be satisfied for very long. Skwisgaar went through more emotions since then than he cared to admit. Shock first, that anything like that could ever happen. Shame, for how much he'd given up and how wantonly he'd behaved. Concern, that Toki might tell someone else. Curiosity, for did _he_ ever lay in bed and think about it? Increasing distance between that event and now allowed for more positive recollection, too. Skwisgaar would rather die than admit that he wound up immensely enjoying himself, and being treated like garbage was very rapidly rising on his list of favourite things. He never did wind up injured or traumatized (sore, although that was to be expected) and that coupled with inability to score to his leisure completed the formula for fixation. The longer he and Toki went pretending it never happened, the more Skwisgaar craved the tension between them to slip again.

Roller skates entering the kitchen distracted Skwisgaar completely from Pickles. A side-long glance out of the corner of his eye would have to do for now, as Toki bent to retrieve a water bottle from the fridge. Maybe later, if Skwisgaar could free himself from Pickles and track Toki down, he'd gauge the potential for a follow-up. Had he more wit about himself in Toki's room following their prior exhaustions, he might have brought it up then. He didn't intend to make it feel like a One Time Only ordeal.

Then again, at the time, that was all he wanted.

"Hellos!" Toki greeted them cheerfully as he approached the conversation. "Wowie Pickle, you sure are looking sharps! Whats is the occasions?"

"He ams goings to put de moves to Abigails," Skwisgaar fielded his answer.

"Psh, good lucks! I just came backs from hittings on her, and she won'ts budge!"

"Thet's because you have no class, Toki," Pickles dutifully informed him. "You can't jest roll up on yer roller skates looking like yer frontin' the Pride Parade. Women are fickle creatures, okee? They don't take up with just any dood that looks at 'em a certain way."

"That makes sense," Toki replied. "So what woulds you suggest, Pickle? What is thats cologne you's wearings? And maybes I should gets a tie like that?"

Skwisgaar snickered when Pickles carried on his merry way, oblivious to the sarcasm dripping from every word Toki said. "He ams totallies going to be shut downs."

"You thinks? I might not knows what Abigail's type is, but it isn't Wisconsin Snake Oil Salesman."

Arms crossed, Skwisgaar bowed his head in order to hide his laughter behind a curtain of hair. He grew self-conscious about how he acted around Toki now, since fascination lingered longer for him than anyone else he fucked. Then again, it made sense, considering that Toki was a fixed face in his life. Still, he quelled anything that might be deemable as 'too much'. "If it ams any conskolations, I amn'ts Abigail's type either."

"Oh, you trieds hitting on her too?"

"Was worths a shot." Considering Pickles' comment about how fickle women could be, Skwisgaar toiled for a way to refer back to it in order to tell Toki that someone lacking any form of discretion stood right before him. A glance-over of Toki's nearly completely exposed and toned body fogged the process, though. Instead, he could always apply his typical straightforwardness here, and see what it yielded. "You ams pretty horny, huh?"

"Who isn'ts?"

"Ams a good quetskin."

Skwisgaar didn't flinch when Toki scoffed at a low tone and softened gaze. "You really can'ts help yourself, can you? Does you just hits on people until finally someone agrees to takes you in?"

"Pretties much. Honestlies, I ams beyond de point of decencies, right now."

"Nots to mention, tact."

"If you ams interested, why woulds dat matter?"

"Who saids I was?"

"You amn'ts up to treatings me like trash for a littles while?"

"Because you weren't a total sticks in the mud, last time?"

"I. . .coulds have been better," Skwisgaar hesitantly admitted. Perhaps, if he showed some form of investment in such an arrangement, Toki would be more accommodating. Judging by one corner of Toki's mouth curving upward as he spoke, the old power trip was coming back into play. If Skwisgaar appealed enough to that, he might be able to wriggle himself into getting off. "But you haves to hands it to me, for how littles you were willings to tells me about your intentions, I wents along pretties okay."

"Coulds have been better."

"How?"

"You coulds have listened."

"I didn'ts trust you."

"And now all of a suddens you do?"

"I didn'ts wind up hort, so."

"That qualifies your trust?" Toki lowered his voice briefly when someone entered the kitchen, but relaxed when he saw it was only a klokateer. Still, he crossed his arms and glided a little closer. "I've thoughts a lot about it, and I've comes to the conclusion that is mores than about trust. You haves a very stubborn nature, and just because you looks back fondly on gettings fucked like that, it doesn'ts mean that you won'ts become insufferable again, as soon as I agrees to anything."

"How you knows dat, before it happen?"

"Because I've liveds with you for _onlies_ half my life, and you's doings it right now." Toki pointed out Skwisgaar's tightened arms, pursed lips, and flared nostrils. "You aren't submissives. Therefore, I gots no real use for you."

"You ams talkings me into a corner. If I acts submissive onto yous, den I can'ts argue for dis to happen." Toki obviously didn't understand what submission actually was, because it didn't equate to meekness. However, to avoid an all-out argument that would lead to no action, Skwisgaar held his tongue about it.

"Then how abouts I test you?" As relieved Skwisgaar was to hear some sort of budging on Toki's part, the way he was regarded inspired caution. "Come to my rooms in fifteen minutes. Make sure you're cleans."

Was it really that easy? Half-peeved that he hadn't tried a straightforward approach, yet excited that it worked, Skwisgaar rushed as casually as possible back to his room. Like the last time, a shower was in order. Extrapolating what he'd soon earn rose his cock and drew anticipatory precum; the weight between his legs didn't seem so bad. Relief was soon at hand. He just needed to swallow his pride and behave long enough for Toki to grant it.

"Undress and gets on all fours, on my bed," Toki stated as form of greeting. He'd ditched his roller skates, migrating across the gender spectrum closer to where he situated under normal circumstances. While Skwisgaar made quick work of the order, Toki rustled around behind. "Dids you prep yourself?"

"You didn'ts tell me to, so noes." Although tempted, Skwisgaar remembered Toki's previous disappointment. "I ams clean, though."

"Goods."

Snapping plastic preceded a warm smear of lube down Skwisgaar's crack. His face fell slack with permeation, trembling as that transformed to tight, shallow makeshift thrusts. However, when Toki removed his fingers, cock did not replace them. "Ams dat a butt plug?"

"Mhm." Toki came into sight as he removed his glove. "I'ms not fucking you today. The test is simples: you keeps this in for three days straight, and I'll lets you get off. Ins the meantime, you ares my playtoy. Every nights, when we're done recording, you will comes here, undress, and situates just like you are now, for my enjoyments."

That was all great, but there were some basic issues that Skwisgaar immediately identified. "I haves to take it out sometimes, though. I can'ts just not go to de bathroom for dat long."

"So then takes it out for that. You knows how to cleans yourself afterward, obviously."

Skwisgaar pulled a face. "Ams you serious?"

"Serious as cans be." Toki slapped his ass. "Is all ups to you. You comes to me, is on _my_ terms. You don'ts like them, I cans takes it out right now and you cans leave."

Skwisgaar had already gotten his hopes too high to give up now. Rather, he silently sighed while carefully moving into a sitting position. His poor, neglected dick.

"Hey, cheers up." Toki lifted his chin in order to establish eye contract. "This is what you wanteds, isn't it? You saids treat you like garbage, and in my opinion, garbage needs to earn its orgasms."

"Shore." Skwisgaar couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed thus far. Perhaps later, once this entire ordeal was over and he'd gotten what he came for, it would present the next bout of sexually-driven thoughts that kept him up at night. For now, he just wanted a blow job and to go to bed.

The first challenge was learning to move in a way that didn't suggest something situated inside him. Treading the hallways between their respective rooms offered the chance for practice, as well as crossing paths with Nathan. He gauged by him just how strange he behaved when asked if everything was all right; thank Odin Skwisgaar came up with an excuse through minute panic, that he'd just pulled a groin muscle in the gym.

Skwisgaar's cheeks burned when he closed his door behind him. Toki had better be happy. Briefly, Skwisgaar considered keeping that from him the next time their paths crossed, but wouldn't he just love to hear about it? Internal debate at least distracted Skwisgaar from the ache between his legs as he attempted to drift off. Only a few hours later, he awoke with the ache having moved up into his abdomen. Skwisgaar took for granted easy passage of gas, and with that, he decided this just wasn't worth it. Toki shouldn't have control over something that basic, when he wasn't even anywhere nearby. The plug came out and was subsequently hidden. Skwisgaar had no idea whether or not Toki might spontaneously come and check on him, so he needed to be able to put it back in upon moment's notice.

It never happened, through the night. Careful avoidance throughout the day dashed the opportunity too, since Skwisgaar chose to leave it in his room rather than face the studio, guys, and three meals with that extra challenge. Later in the evening, after a shower, he carefully replaced it before trekking back to Toki.

"You seemed to does okay, today," Toki remarked. "Any troubles?"

"No, I dids like you saids," Skwisgaar lied. "Tooks it out only to goes to the bathroom and to reapply some lubes."

"Goods."

That was all fine to say, up until Toki required use of Skwisgaar. He was clumsy on relinquishing the plug, and just as challenged to receive a cock in its place. Skwisgaar tried to stay quiet as to how uncomfortable it was, and at least Toki again didn't last very long—hopefully not long enough to notice. A cringe required Skwisgaar press his face into the blankets when Toki returned the plug to him after casting away his condom.

"What does you say?" he asked as Skwisgaar gingerly situated on the edge of the bed in order to grab his pants.

"Uh. . .thanks you?"

"Mhm."

Skwisgaar quickly got into the habit of that, in order to make up for his other shortcomings in the arrangement. He had half a mind to prep himself before seeing Toki again the following evening, which made for an easier fuck. Toki lasted longer too, perhaps since on top of expending a fortnight worth of backed up cum, he couldn't get as deep as he wanted. Skwisgaar released a hiss from combined burning of his ass and scalp, should Toki delve too far; tangling his fingers extensively in blond hair did nothing to help, leverage-wise.

The third evening, however equally degrading and unenjoyable, was in itself bearable for the orgasm that situated on the horizon. Skwisgaar even moaned a little at Toki's rough treatment, in hopes that it would contribute toward impending release. However, when Toki finished, this encounter differed by absolutely no virtue; his ass once again earned the plug.

"Dids you mean dat I hads to go three nights and den one more, when you forst puts dis in me?" he asked out of curiosity.

"No, as you mights recall, I saids you neededs to wear the plug for three days straight. You haven'ts been doing that, cheater."

"'Cheater'?" Skwisgaar repeated, furious. "What does you mean I cheated? I dids exactly like you tolds me to do!"

"Oh, dids you? Looks at that, you're a liar, too."

Cornered, Skwisgaar ground his teeth. Oh, to hell with it! "So _whats_, if I tooks it out? Dat amn'ts easy, Toki! I couldn't sleeps, and why de hell woulds you expects me to sticks my fingers insides myself afters I use de toilet? Dat ams fucking gross!"

"Is fines to think that." Toki shrugged, nonplussed. "Gives it back and goes away, then."

"I gives it back, ja, but I amn'ts going _anywhere_ untils you gives to me what I earneds!"

"You didn'ts earn anything. I hads my conditions, you agreeds to them, and then you didn'ts do it. That's a failure, in my book."

"Dis ams fucking stupids! Why you gets off on dis, ah? I ams practicallies violateds!"

"Don't you_ dare_ throws that around," Toki snapped. "You weren'ts forced to do anything, and if that's what you think, then you weren'ts cut out for this at _all_."

"It has nothing to does wit' dat! Dis ams manipugations!"

Toki scoffed. "If anything is manipspagations, it's _you_ saying that because you cames up short on our agreement, you're goings to accuse me of takings advantage of you. Admits it, Skwisgaar: you coulds has stopped at any point. If you didn't want to actually follow through, don'ts insult my intelligence by tryings to trick me, and then lying when you gets busted."

He was right, but Skwisgaar did not want to admit it. Rather than storm out, he remained seated naked on Toki's bed, arms crossed and gaze stuck to the floor.

"You takes me seriously, I takes _you_ seriously. Is only fair. You can stops this anytime you wants. If you wants to gives this an actual attempt, I'll forgives your bad behaviour and give you one more chance. If nots, gives me back the plug and says goodbye to any chance you hads of gettings what you asked from me. I'm nots in this to play games."

It took every iota of strength Skwisgaar had to gather his clothes and gingerly dress with the plug still in place. He refused to look at Toki as he brushed past for the exit, though stopped with closed eyes and tense shoulders when his name was spoken at the door.

Without turning around, "Whats?"

"You forgot something."

Apparently Skwisgaar was supposed to leave his pride too, rather than drag its mangled form back to bed with him. "Thanks you."

Seriously, what did he do this for? Was it really worth it? Humiliation didn't feel good right now in the _least_. Back in his room, Skwisgaar curled up in a ball under his blanket and attempted to fall asleep. Every fibre of his body screamed to remove the plug, so that his night wouldn't be riddled with intestinal cramping. Toki had to be sympathetic to this plight; a couple hours later, when woken by it, Skwisgaar vowed only to remove it for a short while. He refused to let himself fall back asleep until he could return it to its rightful place. In the meantime, intense and suppressed emotions bid for escape the only way they currently could.

Fuck Toki, for turning him into a crybaby. Despite that assertion, Skwisgaar plugged himself back up in order to return to sleep. If Toki wanted him to feel as though his body no longer belonged to himself, mission accomplished. Skwisgaar's nose wrinkled in the morning, when it finally came time to face this entire issue surrounding the bathroom, and he skipped breakfast as a result. Although he shouldn't be so grossed out, since that state of unease required such degree of obsessive cleaning, it wiped his appetite anyway.

The only perk was Toki's satisfaction, to see how long-faced and awkward Skwisgaar was. Stubborn as he was, Skwisgaar wouldn't yet allow himself to feel proud for that phenomenon. His pride still suffered too thorough of a trampling to lift its head yet. It reflected that evening when, on his fours on Toki's bed, Skwisgaar's head remained in hung position as his hole was made use of. He didn't know how to feel when, following a final thrust, Toki didn't immediately pull out, plug him, and grant him leave. A gentle hand trailing down his back to squeeze his hip inspired no warmth in Skwisgaar's heart. He only wanted to be alone, to be free of his nightly humiliation and now the condescending affection that followed.

"You did goods today. Keep it up," Toki told Skwisgaar as he dressed. "Today was exactlies what I wanteds from you."

"Thanks you," Skwisgaar managed to force out. If Toki heard the upset in his tone, he made no mention toward it. It was inevitable that Skwisgaar break down again before sleep, although he tried to release the latest build-up by breaking a few guitars first. He could hardly care that Murderface poked his head in to see what all the commotion was, and then call Skwisgaar's sobbing fit gay before cautiously backing away from the situation.

And yet, no matter how horrible he felt, Skwisgaar didn't call it quits. Maybe it was stubbornness again, that said since he made it this far there was no point turning back. Then again, Skwisgaar already subscribed to the belief that it wasn't his decision to make. Going through something by someone else's whim undermined personal autonomy. He needed to keep himself clean for Toki. He needed to keep his hole ready for whenever Toki should want to use it. He needed to report every evening to Toki's room, because that was when it convenienced him best.

"Thanks you." The next night was business to a T. Skwisgaar presented himself after following Toki's demands all through the day, and rode out the transaction. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that he was being closely watched. "What?"

"It's rares to see you like this," Toki commented. "Is kind of nice."

"Mm."

"You obviously don'ts mind it, if you're still comings back. Either that, or you're more desperates for an orgasm than I thoughts."

Skwisgaar didn't know, actually. It was such a strange, yet oddly satisfying feeling that plagued him these days. Definitely different, though ineffable. He found _that _the oddest thing of all, given who he was and the amount of experience that preceded this challenge. Perhaps, like he'd been forced to conclude after reading various blogs written by people active in the BDSM community, he grew confused because something he needed _didn't_ exactly feel good. But then why, when he already didn't feel great with the inability to get off on his own, did he go through such tribulations for one score? Desperation for an orgasm sounded right, but it didn't explain everything to Skwisgaar's satisfaction.

He couldn't call it fun either, but there was something here. It kept the plug in him, even though a deep sense of being second-rate had sunk in. He didn't know what this meant to Toki, but hopefully it was something. If it didn't, would Toki even bother?

No single thought led to epiphany, nor did a layered multitude of possibilities. It didn't really matter, Skwisgaar decided. The only point of this exercise had become to serve and belong. Maybe Toki meant something completely different when he told Skwisgaar he wasn't submissive. It was easy to muddle definitions in BDSM, especially with such a difference separating submissive qualities from slave counterparts. Really, Toki was too demanding to call himself a Dom.

Did Skwisgaar bite off more than he could chew? Very likely. He'd never been able to empathize with Master and slave relationships, since he boasted too much pride and stubbornness. He didn't want to give himself to anyone, and he didn't believe someone expecting full dedication would be happy with him anyway. This was only temporary though, and he and Toki had been driven to extremes by this stupid submarine. Things would probably tilt back toward normal when they surfaced. . .not that it would matter. This arrangement wouldn't exist beyond the ocean's surface.

If this was all about an orgasm, the tenacity to go along would dissipate tomorrow night. That remained on his mind up until he positioned himself on Toki's bed, when his mind went blank. Nothing varied, at least at first. Toki's pelvis rhythmically bumped against his backside, grip on his waist tightened as Toki wound up, and then a mingled sigh and grunt signalled his end. Thanks to routine, Skwisgaar wouldn't have been surprised to earn the plug again and be expected to carry on his way after expressing gratitude. He actually felt weirdly empty, when Toki left him to his own device on the bed.

"Wells," Toki addressed him. "You mades it three days."

"Ja."

"You dids good. Totallies exceeded my expectations." Toki sat down beside him. "Lay downs on your stomach."

Skwisgaar was quickly rearranged, since whatever Toki had in mind required that his cock be freed and situated flat to the mattress between his legs. It didn't surprise Skwisgaar that rope once again held his wrists together, as well as kept his legs separated. Cheek to the bed, he tried to imagine just what Toki might have in store. Something cool and smooth running over his eternally aching balls offered no chance to solve the puzzle before a gentle-but-still-sharp thwack jolted his eyes open.

"Haves you ever cum from pain, before?" Toki asked before hitting him again, this time on the head of his cock. Skwisgaar groaned, not out of pleasure. "No? In alls your experience?"

Skwisgaar tried out of curiosity once or twice, but it never seemed to pan out. Maybe, like Toki did now, he just needed to force himself through it. It certainly didn't start out feeling good, causing him to cringe and writhe as each smack of whatever Toki used echoed off the wall. During a pause though, he could feel his nerves sing similarly to when engaged in a regular path to orgasm. Persistence turned his groans to non-verbal pleas for more, so louder and harder impact came. Skwisgaar whimpered when finally—_finally_—his hips bucked as he released. He didn't even realize that he'd neglected to swallow until spit pooled on Toki's comforter. As he came down from a week of teasing and edging, he had enough wits about him to wipe the remainder off his lips and chin.

"Here's some water," Toki offered when Skwisgaar was freed of his restraints. "Drinks up."

Skwisgaar didn't need to be told twice. Rolled over onto his back, he drank deeply after pulling a blanket over his waist. He thought he would hurt more, but he couldn't find any hint of that when he inspected himself.

"Needs anything else?" Toki asked. "You can hangs out for a bit, if you like. And I can put offs going to the gym."

"I'll be okays. You does your t'ing."

Toki accepted it, slipping his roller skates back on before disappearing down the hallway. Even as Skwisgaar came right down from the last week, he couldn't make heads or tails of the strange numbness overtaking his core. He still felt empty. He was disappointed, not for how things turned out, but that it was over. He almost wished that Toki _had_ sent him along for one more day of anticipation.

Taking care of the emptiness first, Skwisgaar tracked the plug down to where Toki had set it in his bathroom sink. More out of habit than by any real train of thought, the next twenty-three hours or so didn't differ from the previous six days. At quarter to eight, fifteen minutes before Toki was due at his room, Skwisgaar beat him there. He was undressed and properly situated for when the door opened.

Toki hesitated, but routine clicked back into motion. He too shed the minimal amount of clothes keeping him decent, and replaced the plug with himself. When it ended, he put it back in after another pause. "I noticed last night that you hads taken it."

"Mhm." Skwisgaar unfolded his pants to put them back on. He hoped Toki wouldn't inquire; it would just be easier, if he took the gesture for granted. Obviously, he had no protest to carrying on until the Dethsub left Andromeda's Crevice. "Thanks you."


End file.
